1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection head structure and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a fluid injection head structure with a power line disposed between two rows of bubble generators and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, fluid injection devices are widely applied in ink jet printers. Improvements in fluid injection devices are resulting in ink jets that are of higher quality, are more reliable, and less expensive to manufacture. Fluid injection devices can also be applied to many other fields, such as fuel injection systems, cell sorting, drug delivery systems, print lithography, and micro jet propulsion systems.
Among the products available on the market, only a few can eject individual droplets in uniform shapes. One of the most successful designs uses thermal driven bubbles to eject droplets. This design is widely used due to its ease of manufacture and low cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,148, “Print head with field oxide as thermal barrier in chip”, details a method of center feeding in a fluid injection head. To fabricate this kind of jet structure, a sand blasting, laser drilling, or chemical etching process must be performed to create a hole in the center of the chip for the ink to feed through.
However, this method requires a larger chip size because the removed area of the chip is wasted, which results in less cost-efficiently manufacturing.